


Remembering Sunday

by NextLostCause



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextLostCause/pseuds/NextLostCause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored with his life, Castiel Novak decides to hit a bar Friday night. There he meets Dean Winchester, and the two make it back to Cas' place for the night, and following day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are credited to 'All Time Low'. Characters are property of CW's Supernatural. This fic is going to be part of a series which will follow Dean and Cas' relationship using song lyrics as I've done here.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn’t been sober for days.  
  


When Castiel woke up it was about 2:30 in the morning. His head was pounding from his hangover and his body was still slightly sore from the previous day. Oh what a day! It was the best one in a long stretch of bad days.

He say up in his bed, his head swooning. He needed another drink. Sobriety wasn’t any fun right now, and he just really wanted to get his of his hangover. Making his way down the hall to the kitchen, he grabbed another beer to start the day. What? A man can’t start his Monday with a beer at 2:30AM?

His balcony door was still opened and Castiel stepped out, the pavement cool on his feet, the summer breeze soft against his bare chest and back as he sat at the small table there, moving the empty bottles out of his way.

_Leaning now into the breeze_  
Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees  
  


He sighed heavily before taking a swig from his bottle, his blue eyes lingering on the bottles laying all over the table. They probably still tasted like him. Like Dean. Now that was a name he could scream into the night for the rest of his life. He could still see him in his mind, regardless of the alcohol haze. He could still see his greener than green eyes, big a wild and alive with life. He could see his soft lips, swollen and red from kissing. He saw the planes of tanned skin, littered with small scars, from various fights no doubt. And he saw the tattoo on his chest, clear as day. Castiel remembered the sound of Dean’s voice as his whispered into Cas’ ear, as he yelled Cas’ name as he came. He remembered the feeling of Dean’s hot breath on his neck as he came down from the high of his orgasms.

_They had breakfast together_  
But two eggs don’t last  
Like the feeling of what he needs.

But that was Saturday night, and now, now it was nearing 3am Monday morning. They slept tangled up in each other’s arms, and yet Cas had woken up Sunday morning alone-and to his surprise, to the smell of breakfast cooking. Cas smiled as he turned his head to the kitchen still littered with dishes all over the counter.

Dean was supposed to be a one-night remedy for the loneliness, but the man had decided not only to make breakfast for them, but stayed the day. They’d watched a bit of t.v., had sex again. Then ate lunch on the balcony, then had sex in the shower. They ate dinner and tried again, but neither men lasted very long that time, both so spent and sore from their day.

Cas walked with Dean to his car parked out back.

_“Thanks Cas. I had a great time.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“See you ‘round, man.”_

And with that, Dean drove off in that black car of his, a Metallica song playing loud until Cas couldn’t hear it in the distance anymore. And Cas missed him. He hadn’t even asked for his number.

He missed him and Castiel thought he was going crazy. This was lust, not love, not even like. Right? It had to be. Dean was a one-night stand, a bright break in a long trek of grey. Dean made him feel happy and wanted, even if only for a day. Even the thought of Dean made him feel good, feel lighter. Relaxed.

He wanted him back. Back in his bed. In his arms. In him. Cas finished his beer and went back to bed. He fell asleep hugging the pillow Dean had used, burying his face in it.

_Now this place seems familiar to him._   
  


Castiel had gone through the week like any other: numb. He hated his office job, hated his boss and most of his co-workers he couldn’t stand. He didn’t care for his lunches and most of all, he hated coming home to an empty apartment. And he wanted to see Dean again.

But now it was Friday (finally!), and he’d go down to the bar he met Den at the weekend before. It wasn’t a real special bar or anything. Average service and alright food, company was good every now and again, and the music wasn’t half bad.

He walked in and suddenly he was back in time, a week previous.

_He pulled in his hand with a devilish grin_  
He lead him upstairs, he lead him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in.  
  


_It was about 11-11:30 when the bartender brought Cas over two shots. He had looked at her confused, but she simply pointed to the man a few seats down and said one word: “Dean”. He was already looking at Cas when Cas looked over. The man raised his beer bottle and smiled. He took a swig from his bottle as he waved Cas over._

_Cas grabbed the 2 shots and walked over to him._

_“Two shots? You trying to get me drunk early on or what?” he asked jokingly as he took in this Dean._

_“Well, I was really hoping you’d be nice and share one.”, was all that came as a response, and damn if Castiel didn’t get chills from the suggestive tone in his voice._

_Cas smiled and nodded, handing one of the glasses over. They drank them, Dean sighing in satisfaction, and Cas making a weird face and a small choking noise._

_“What?”_  
  
“Oh that is not my drink! What the hell did you buy me?”  
  
“Whiskey.”  
  
“Oh Jesus Christ!”  
  
“Well, what is your drink then?”  
  
“Tequila.”

_Dean seemed to think on it for a second before he waved over the bartender._

_“Casey, 2 tequila shots, darling. If you would be so kind!”_  
  
“And if I’m not so kind?” She joked before bringing over their drinks.

_Dean downed his at the near same time as Cas, the latter thankful to get the whiskey taste out of his mouth._

_“I’m Dean by the way”, he held out his hand to Cas. He shook it, smiling._

_“J…Castiel”, he said a bit sheepishly. Sometimes he thought of changing his first and second names around. Jimmy was a lot easier to approach than a ‘Castiel’ was._

_“Castiel? That is definitely the best name I’ve ever gotten. What’s the background?”_  
  
“Religious.”

_Dean looked confused and Cas wasn’t so certain Dean believed him, but hearing his name on this lips was something he could get used to._

_“Heh. It’s the name of an angel.” He tried explaining, a blush pinking his cheeks up as Dean smiled at him._

_“Alright!”_  
  
“Alright?”

_Dean stood up and leaned in behind Cas, whispering into his ear._

_“C’mon cherub. Let’s get outta here, eh?”_

_Dean’s voice sent shiver up and down his spine, and when he grabbed his hand to lead him out the door, Cas couldn’t even think to say no. He wanted to take Dean right there on the bar counter._

_It was a 20 minute drive to Cas’ apartment and the second the door of the suite closed behind them, Dean had Cas pressed to the wall with his body, hands already working at the belt buckle on his jeans, Cas’ hands working on his own shirt buttons._

_That Saturday night, and all the following day, was nothing short of a trip into a pleasure-washed oblivion._   
  


_Forgive me I’m trying to find_  
My calling I’m calling at night.  
I don’t mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this boy?  
  


Cas looked around the bar, hoping to catch sight of Dean. Instead his eyes caught sight of Casey behind the bar. Dean called her by name, so Cas could only assume he was a regular customer. Couldn’t hurt to ask her right?

Before Cas even reached the bar she’d poured him a shot of tequila.

_“You remembered?”_   
  
_“I always remember a cute guy’s order.”_

She smiled coyly at him, before she took the man’s order a few seats down.

_“You looking for Dean?”_

Cas nodded.

_He’s been running through my dreams._  
And it’s driving me crazy it seems.  
  


_“Well if you see him, tell him he owes me $30 and dinner.”_  
  
 _“You haven’t seen him?”_  
  
 _“Not at all. He usually comes in almost every night, and never misses a Friday. But I haven’t seen him since last weekend…when he left with you.”_

She raised and eyebrow and winked at him, as if she knew their whole weekend and everything that had happened. But he didn’t care. Dean wasn’t here.

_“If he comes by want me to tell him anything?”_ Casey asked as Cas got up to leave.

_I’m gonna ask him to marry me._   
  


_“Just that he forgot something at my place…”_ Cas’ voice said back to her as he waved goodnight.

_Even though he doesn’t believe in love,_  
He’s determined to call his bluff.  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They’re filling his gut.  
  


Castiel sat in his car, key in the ignition but not sure where he should go. He could feel his excitement being to ebb away and the droll of his everyday life creep back in again. Every time he was close to leaving the greyness behind it was still always right there.

_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_  
Are following me in my desperate endeavour  
To find my whoever, wherever he may be  
…  
Well I guess I’ll go home now…  
I guess I’ll go home now…  
I guess I’ll go home now…  
I guess I’ll go home.  
  


Castiel drove back to his apartment, ready to spend another night alone in his bed.

Dean was leaning against the hood of his beautiful black car when Cas pulled into the parking lot. He was smiling at him.

_“Dean? What are you-“_  
  
 _“I forgot to give you my number last week.”_ he said in that stupidly cocky voice, that could only be sweet on him, holding up his phone and shaking it in Castiel’s direction.

Cas shook his head smiling as he walked over to the other man.

_“And what if I told you I didn’t want you number?”_

_“Lying’s a sin angel-boy.”_  
_


End file.
